


习惯与某人相处

by Cloudd



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nero’s mom will be a really character, Twincest, 和哥就不一定了, 我更新了角色和关系的tag但是公开的部分还没有提到这些, 甚至可能超过浪漫向的部分, 而且她对尼禄来说无可替代, 角色之间有很多的非浪漫向联系, 这不仅是一个关于双子二人的故事
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudd/pseuds/Cloudd
Summary: 请看！托尼•雷德格雷夫音讯全无消失五年后的第一场回归演出！关于但丁和他的爱人以及朋友们的过去41年和未来的故事；在这里，叛逆是把吉他，阎魔刀还是阎魔刀。
Relationships: Dante & Lady (Devil May Cry), Dante & Nell Goldstein, Dante & Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante & Trish (Devil May Cry), Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 标题灵感来源是《搁浅的人》  
> 现代au，无业d x 律师v  
> 只有两三章存稿所以更新不定期，而且还会跑回来修前面的章节和tag和预警，请随时注意（没有人）  
> 我写得很轻松希望也能给看者带来轻松的感觉ww

“嘿我听说你今晚有演出啊托尼？”科里森和他击掌，但丁回馈给这个粗枝大叶的男人一个笑容，“有，七点，罗索酒吧！”

“我是不可能错过这一场的！”他的老朋友大叫，用力拍他的肩，“你想想你上次演出都是什么时候的事了？”

“如果不算上那些私人的话，也就五年左右吧……”对方打断了他的话，用力地摇着头，用恨铁不成钢的语气说：“那可是整整五年我的天哪老伙计，玩摇滚的几个月不登台演出都已经受不了了，你到底是在想什么？！”

他在干什么？但丁回想了一下，五年……他用手掌拍了拍科里森的背：“别那么夸张，我家里有事，这不也是迫不得已吗？”

“嘿有什么迫不得已，难不成你小子成家立业了？”科里森开了个玩笑，在看到但丁的表情之后沉默了，“等，不会吧你竟然玩真的？”

“嘛，也算是这样吧……”

“恭喜啊托尼！我还以为你这个浪子不可能安定下来的啊！对方是一个什么样的人？肯定是个大美人吧？竟然连我们的黄金单身汉都折服了。”科里森很明显过度兴奋了，在退出舞台时但丁就听说他订婚了，可能每个家庭幸福的已婚男人都热衷于年轻人的婚姻事业吧！

实际他和我长的一模一样，但丁想这么说，但最后这话还是吞回肚子里去了，他不想明天早上看到铺天盖地的“托尼•雷德格雷夫和他的哥哥上床”这样的小道消息飘遍城市的每一座酒吧，尽管他相信老年人，但你懂的，喝醉了的时候谁能管的住嘴呢？

他最后只是耸耸肩，用“也许吧”来回答科里森的“今晚演出她会来吗”的问题，科里森很明显对这个模棱两可的回答不满意，嘟囔着“她真该知道自己的丈夫是个多么有音乐才华的人”，那个男人终于放过了但丁，让他找到机会穿过人群回到他们临时借来的更衣室里。

“你晚了！”蕾蒂对此很不满，她一边细细擦拭着自己的鼓一边埋怨但丁，而一旁架着腿坐在沙发上调试贝斯的翠西只是看了他一眼。

“抱歉，被一个老朋友抓住了。”但丁摊手，无奈地说。他走到房间中央的椅子旁打开了地上的琴盒，他的吉他——和五年前最后一次见她的时候一样漂亮，体面。但丁把她拿起来，拨了两下，琴弦在他的拨片下振动，发出的声音还像以前一样，尽管稍微有点跑调，但这个小瑕疵只要稍微调整一下就解决了。

“啊叛逆，你还是一如既往的美丽。”但丁调完了弦，他抚摸着琴身，甚至手感也和记忆中一模一样。

“看来维吉尔帮你保存得不错，”翠西看了他一眼，挑眉说道：“我还以为我会看见一盒子的霉点，毕竟他痛恨你’玩’吉他。”

“他不会的，”但丁漫不经心地弹了一段，沉浸在叛逆发出的声音中，“这再怎么说都是斯巴达留给我们的，他会比我更小心。”

“也是，你看看他对待自己那把刀的那副样子，简直让我怀疑他最喜欢的到底是你还是阎魔刀。”蕾蒂停下了手里的动作开始嘲笑他，翠西和她配合：“绝对是阎魔刀。”但丁打了个哈哈。

“所以呢，我们最后一位成员什么时候来？”黑发的女人伸了个懒腰，顺手把手臂背在脑后，她看起来已经没有年轻时那么有活力了，但仍然具有魅力，此时眼皮上画上满了大颗粒的亮片，为今晚的狂欢做足准备。

“别这样，孩子第一次登台表演，总是要给他一点准备时间嘛，”但丁懒洋洋地挥了挥手，“比如调试自己的琴，比如亲亲他的宝贝女友——”

更衣室的门在这时被推开了，年轻人背着琴盒气喘吁吁地跑进来，白色的刘海被细汉黏在额头上。但丁笑了，向他招手：“嘿孩子，我们刚好说到你呢！”

“是啊，但丁正在对你的情感生活进行揣测……”她话还没说完就被但丁用力的“嘘”打断，孩子皱着眉看向他，这时候他看上去和他的父亲简直一模一样，“你们在说什么？”

“什么都没有，我们交流感情呢，你懂吧？”但丁开玩笑，他知道这个玩笑无伤大雅，孩子不会把他出卖给自己的父亲，“不说我了，你感觉怎么样？”这是孩子，大名尼禄，虽然但丁更喜欢用孩子这个词形容他，第一次登上学校外正式的舞台。

“我？”他看起来明显很紧张，不安地拉了拉背在身上琴盒的带子，“应，应该还行吧……”

“在台上可不能卡壳，”但丁安抚他，“没关系的，就像你平时那样表现就行了，虽然比不上我们，但你的水平也还过得去。”

“喂！”青年因为他的话炸毛了一瞬间，但这个激将法很有用，孩子看起来已经从那种紧张的状态中挣脱了。

“所以，你父亲，维吉尔他今晚会来吗？”给科里森的答案算不上是编造的，因为但丁确实不确定他的哥哥兼他的爱人会不会抽出一天晚上来一个吵杂的酒吧看他年近四十的弟弟的回归演出，但尼禄的回答让他很快松了口气，“是他开车送我来的。”

“那就好，那就好。”他喃喃道，他的这副表现在场的三人都看得足够多了，也就不会揪着这点来嘲谑他，只是接二连三地发出了友好的笑声。

“总之，各位，这是我们的战争，”但丁抱着吉他站起来，脚踩在椅子上，面向他们三人，“可不能让别人看笑话啊！”

——————

演出进行得很顺利，但丁觉得自己的喉咙久违地再次享受到被撕破的快乐和痛楚。他在台上表演，弹琴，唱歌，怒吼，余光扫着台下形形色色的人，最后锁定在那个完全没有摇滚精神的男人身上。

——他的维吉尔。

这话可不能说给别人听，蕾蒂和翠西会嘲笑他，尼禄会露出尴尬的表情，而维吉尔本人则会念叨一大段关于从属关系的概念，清晰冷静地好像他爱上了个机器人。

酒吧的霓虹灯配合气氛闪烁着，他的视线都被自己的汗水模糊。但那些淤积着的情绪都在此时被吐出，和他人混杂在一起；他拨弦，所有人便一齐共振，尖叫着欢呼。

“Jackpot！”他用这句经典台词结束了舞台，余光瞥见尼禄在他旁边对着台下大喊，他高举右手向观众，向他台下的伙伴示意。但丁大口喘着气，心跳声如同擂鼓一般，缺氧让他眼前一片花白。

结束了！他对自己说。

“呼哈——老兄你真是燃爆啦！”但丁走下小台阶，旁边吧台侧坐着的陌生人和他碰拳，然后像和认识十年的好兄弟那样和另一边的人简单地拥抱，尽管他根本看不清那个人的脸；他转过头，尼禄向他使了个眼色，他学校的朋友们把他围在中间纷纷和他拥抱。

但丁留下来和无数的人拥抱击掌碰脸，蕾蒂和翠西从他的身后包围上来，酒保为他们灌满酒，他一饮而尽，为今晚干杯，旁边有人尖叫。

但他还记得，尽管意识不那么清楚了。“抱歉啊我觉得我得走了，不然今天就得打车回家。”在灌下第三杯杜松子酒之后他转头对两个女人说，翠西笑他是哥哥的好男孩，但丁只是耸耸肩。

白发的男人挤进人群，音乐和酒精让他过度亢奋，还有这灯光，夸张的颜色印满他的虹膜企图影响他的步调。他到达了后门，用肩膀顶住厚重的铁门握紧门把，冰凉的触感让他稍微冷静了一些。

他推开门。

“呼——”冷风拂过他额前的白发，这个可怜的老男人终于清醒一些了，“糟糕，”他喃喃道，维吉尔会杀了他，说不定他已经先一步开车走了，谁说的清呢！提着装着叛逆的琴盒，但丁快步靠近巷外的街道。

令他长吁一口气的是那辆熟悉的深蓝色SUV还好端端地停在路边，而不是已经回到了他们公寓的地下车库里。但丁靠近车门，敲了敲车窗。

车窗没有降下来，好吧，是维吉尔的作风。但丁绕到另一边拉开后座的门把琴盒扔进去，又拉开副驾驶的车门坐了进去。

“我表现怎么样？”他咧开嘴角问道，他的爱人皱眉看着他，一定是因为他身上这股酒味，或许还有他的傻笑。他竟然还穿着西装，难不成是下班后直接过来的？见鬼了谁会穿这西装来看一场演出！

没多想，酒精给他的勇气让他扳过对方的肩膀直接亲在了耳根。“……还不错吧。”维吉尔把他推开，尽可能平静地说，但丁愣了一下才反应过来对方是在回答他刚才的问题。

“只是还不错吗？我觉得我简直爽爆了！”他大笑，靠在椅背上，维吉尔皱眉，叫他系上安全带。

“尼禄那孩子今晚应该不回来了，难得我们俩二人世界啊，”但丁暗示他，他笑得合不拢嘴，愉悦和酒精让他的身体变轻，差一步就要漂浮起来，“不做点什么太浪费了吧？”

“我明天还要上班。”对方婉拒了他。

“你不能请假吗？就当为了我。”

“别说胡话了，”维吉尔皱眉，他看上去一如既往地不解风情。但丁看向前方，路灯驱散了黑暗，光在地上一圈圈地扩散开像水面上的波纹，酒吧的吵杂简单地放过了他，只剩下熟悉的宁静把他吞没。

男人把头枕在靠椅上，突然发问了：“你还讨厌音乐吗？”

维吉尔发动车子，引擎的轰鸣让他的声音听起来很遥远。“我从不讨厌音乐。”

“你知道我指的是什么。”但丁瞥了他一眼，他问的是他的音乐，从小时候他们分开前小维吉尔就看不惯他弹奏吉他，总是露出一副不满的表情。

“……你是个成年人了，我的喜好不能阻止你去做什么。”

“你就告诉我吧，我的心脏很坚强，不会因为你否定我就活不下去的。”他咧开嘴角，靠向车窗，演出地点定在“鲍比的酒馆”，离他们的公寓有一段距离，他看向街景，路边的水坑反射出霓虹的五彩灯光。

他伸手把车内的空调调低了一下，这时候维吉尔开口了。

“我从不讨厌音乐。”最后他只是重复了一遍，但丁本想叫他别在敷衍自己，却突然愣住了——他知道维吉尔什么意思了。

“是吗。”他盯着维吉尔，突然发出一声大笑，他凑过去把手搂紧对方的腰，“我真是爱死你了。”他喃喃自语。

“别，影响我开车了。”他的爱人皱眉，却没有阻止他。但丁抬头瞥见他抿起嘴，好似有些不好意思，他再次发出笑声。

他坐直身体，等待着回家。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章不会接着这里的故事而是会转场到五年前，之后的故事还会继续跳跃请习惯这一点XP


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但丁因为谋杀蒙德斯上了法庭，维吉尔帮他辩护，十几年未见的二人再度相逢即开始了博弈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所有法律刑事相关知识都是我现搜的而且还是根据中国的规定，如果有bug就当大麦茶架空宇宙好吗，此条适用于后续章节  
> 哥是肮脏律师做假证好孩子不要学看个乐呵就好了毕竟老蒙死有余孽。

他才知道维吉尔就是他的律师。

坐在会见室的椅子上，身后站着的是刚刚拒绝了他再要一根棒棒糖请求的警察，但丁把手背在脑袋后面，颇为悠闲地对着铁栏杆外面的维吉尔露出一个嘲讽的微笑。

蕾蒂说她认识的老熟人……果然，他不能对那个女人的交际圈有什么期待。

“咳，”他许久不见的兄弟清了清喉咙，但丁注意到他没有用那种他最擅长的装模作样而且阴阳怪气的敬语，“我是为你辩护的维吉尔。”

我知道啊。白发的被告人无聊地偏了偏头。

“……”没有收到回复，维吉尔扶了扶他的眼镜继续说道，“首先，我要确定你的状态，然后要请你详细描述一下这个事件的前因后果……”

没想到他还挺适合戴眼镜的，但丁看着他这么想道。“我们上次见面是什么时候的事了？”他打断了对方的话，强忍着把腿架到面前桌子上的欲望。

“……这与案件没有关系吧？但丁。”他强调了他的名字，一贯的做法，想让但丁明白他错了，可惜这招早就不管用了。

但丁摇摇头，他把那些程序性的东西砍掉，直白地说道：“我有罪，就是我做的。我一枪——”他举起右手，弯曲无名指和小拇指摆作枪的样子，然后吹了吹指尖，“崩了他的脑袋。”

对，就是我做的，我为了你，为了母亲，还有那个虚无缥缈的父亲做的。但丁有些恶意地想，他用蓝色的眼睛锁死他同胞兄弟微微低着头的身影。我抢了你的目标，我代替你犯下了不可饶恕的罪行。

你要怎么开导我？

维吉尔沉默了，他抿起嘴，再次扶了下眼镜。但丁发现自己想象不出来对方接下来要说什么话了，他以前很擅长这个。

“就算如此，我的工作依旧要进行，”男人缓慢地把手上的文件夹放在面前的浅桌上，翻开一页，手指停在纸质文件上，想必这就是他的档案，“请详细描述一下案件发生时的经过。”

“嘿，我不是告诉你了吗？我杀了人，崩了他的脑袋，这算得上故意杀人吧？”但丁咧开嘴，露出他最擅长的虚伪的笑容，“如果我没记错的话，要么死刑要么无期，有期也得到两位数——都一样糟糕。”

“既然如此你不如轻松一点就这么接受我的委托费逍遥去不好吗？”

维吉尔还是低着头，但丁把手撑在下巴下打量着他。尽管他们之间只隔着一层薄薄的玻璃面，但他们之间的实际距离却如同有几亿光年之远。在那里他看不清维吉尔的脸，听不清他的声音，也不再能感受到从他那源源不断传来的情感。

结束了，但丁突然觉得轻松起来了。他的未来已经确定了，尽管与他小时候幻想的相去甚远，他依旧很满意。

无言的寂寞在他们之间的空气中蔓延开，正当但丁觉得维吉尔会就这么离开（如果他还年轻他就会这么做）时，双子中年长一些的那个人猛地抬起头，一模一样的冰蓝色的瞳孔不甘示弱地与他对视，“我会帮你。”

“怎么帮？把我的刑期从二十年减少到十九年零八个月？得了吧维吉尔，你知道的，这都一样。”

然而他的哥哥只是坚定地看着他，然后缓慢地吐出了一些句子，但丁甚至要怀疑他是不是听错了什么，他愣住了。

他说：“我会让你无罪释放。”

——————  
维吉尔叫他坚持自己无罪，叫他咬死了自己从来没在十月十五日到过蒙德斯死去地点的方圆一千米内，但丁一边内心感叹这不是做假证吗一边乖乖照办了。

不出意外的，蕾蒂作为证人登上了证人席，在法官和陪审团面前真情实感地流下眼泪说当时她和但丁一起在山旮瘩里的私人酒馆喝酒，一连住了好几天，喝得天昏地暗不知东南西北。

但实际上但丁知道那几天他在干什么——他背着他所有的好友，在租下的地下室谋划着刺杀蒙德斯的每一个步骤，把双枪擦得闪闪发光。

然而这个女人甚至还出示了他们喝酒的监控录像带，黑白画面上是一个烂醉的白发男子和黑发的女子。男人向着监控摄像头转过头来，脸和无所事事坐在被告席上的他一模一样。

但丁一眼就看出了那是维吉尔，尽管经过处理后任何人都会觉得那是他本人，但这种诡计在他们之间可不适用。

原来如此啊，不愧是你。但丁咧起嘴看向一脸平静的律师，就好像他刚才抛出的证据只是一片鹅毛而不是一个他妈的深水炸弹，把周围的人淋成落汤鸡。他毫不意外维吉尔会选择做假证，毕竟这个人对蒙德斯刺杀计划的安排详细程度是他自己的十倍，他可不是什么善男信女。

因为律方提出的证据，除了证人监控录像带还有各种打着那一天日期标记的文件，律检双方僵持不下，法官宣布今天休庭。旁边的法院人员按着他的肩把他送回了铁栏杆后面，他的律师提着厚实的文件来见他。

“没想到你会这么做，可真是费了不少功夫啊。”但丁打趣道，他的哥哥因为他的态度不满地皱眉，然后他又勾起嘴角露出一个讽刺的笑容，“多亏了你办事干净，闭门不出。”

他清白的踪迹给了维吉尔可操作的空间，但丁自己也明白这点。

“——但是，这样要我无罪释放还是太勉强了吧？检方可要了命地想我进去。”是蒙德斯那些死而不僵手下的作为。他们想他死，想得不得了，但丁这边建议他们直接一起下地狱还更干脆一些。

所以他突然领悟了，他发现维吉尔这个设计的核心了。但丁在心里叹气，面上则收敛了笑容，“快停手吧，维吉尔。”

“你什么意思？”对方迟疑了一下，懂装不懂，不愧是你维吉尔。

“让我无罪最好的做法就是直接揪出一个’真正的犯人’出来，”但丁用手指在空气中画了一个圈，“而我当然知道那个最好的替罪羊是谁。”

维吉尔沉默了，最后低声说道：“……她同意了。”

“不，她当然会同意了，我杀了蒙德斯，她现在甚至会愿意为我而死，”但丁叹了口气，那个女人表面上看起来是个和他们母亲完全不同，绝情又专横的女人。然而但丁知道她的本质甚至比他们作为普通人的母亲更要柔软——不能这么说，应该是“更有人情味”。不公平的命运还是公正地给了她一颗良心。

她会为了报答但丁的恩情而甘愿替他入狱，一旦维吉尔抛出那些关于她身份和踪迹的文件后，这个凭空编造的“事实”就会被刻上公章，成为一条世间真理：翠西杀了蒙德斯。

“有什么必要呢？确实是我扣动的扳机，你就放她过个好日子不行吗？”但丁向窗口逼近，他的影子投射在维吉尔面前的桌上，甚至漫上他的脸庞。而维吉尔却只是一如既往平静地看着他，这让但丁感到有些挫败了。

“你要搞清楚一点，但丁，”一头银发整齐地向后梳的男人右手握上自己的领带调整了一下，他抬起头直视但丁的眼睛，冷酷地说道：“决定权掌握在我手里，你才是那个被限制人身自由的人。”

维吉尔试图压制他，但丁则不会给他这个机会，“啊你说得对，但是我也有在法庭上大叫我杀了蒙德斯的自由。”但丁不甘示弱地瞪回去，两人僵持不下，“这样你所有的安排就都打水漂了。”

“那么我就为你申请精神鉴定。”维吉尔打断他的话直接说道，这会儿换但丁哑口无言了，论斗嘴他没赢过他的哥哥。

——但这是个不能输的争论，他不会让翠西为他牺牲。

他无力地坐回自己的座位，无奈地揉着自己的太阳穴，大脑内的齿轮迅速转动着企图思考出一个方案。“……你为什么一定要救我不成呢？”他尝试着，一边随口感叹道，对方却因此陷入了沉默，好似因被这句话所震慑到。过了一会，他从牙缝里挤出了一句话：“因为你是我的兄弟。”

“得了吧，我们19岁之后就再也没见过面，只有每年发到我邮箱里的生日祝福提醒我你还活着，”但丁把手搭在座位的扶手上，他试图找另一个方法说服维吉尔，“你没必要这么在乎我，难不成真的因为我替你杀了蒙德斯而感到愧疚？千万别，我杀了蒙德斯不仅是因为你，更多的是因为我们的妈咪，还有格鲁和翠西，甚至还有我自己。”

“维吉尔，你到底是为什么一定要救我？”

维吉尔低下头，第一次躲开了但丁的视线，他的镜片反光，让对方看不清他的眼睛。这一次是他的胜利，但丁想，但他却丝毫没有胜利的喜悦。一瞬间他们不约而同地选择了缄口不言，沉重的气氛在两人之间蔓延开来。

“我和他没什么好说的了。”但丁率先打破了沉默，他翘起腿，对后面监督着的法院人员说。年轻的法院人员听了他们刚才的对话，此时用怪异的眼神看着他。旁人的视线如同芒刺，但丁却不怎么在意。

维吉尔合上桌面的文件夹站起身来，他依旧保持着沉默，仿佛对弟弟的胜利供认不违。

但丁跟着站起来，老实地跟在开着门的年轻人身后，刚要离开，却听见维吉尔的声音从他身后传来：“等一下，我还有一句话想跟他说。”

“你要跟我说什么？”他摆出自己一贯的风格转过身去，带着笑容看着他的哥哥。维吉尔伸手摘下自己的眼镜，他看上去有些疲劳，连续几天的工作在他的身体上刻下了痕迹，“我一定要救你，”他重复了一遍，“是因为我爱你。”

……爱？

但丁愣愣地站在那，既不知道怎么回答，也不知道他现在要做些什么。爱？他们是兄弟，对彼此有爱难道不是理所应当？他本想笑着说这个回答和上一个重复了，真的当这句话滚到了舌尖却又急忙吞回去。

因为他发现维吉尔是认真的。  
这是一次再认真不过的告白。

直到他回到自己的“一居室”时这件事还在他的处理器一遍又一遍地滚动着。他现在感到复杂，一方面是不知如何应对“自己的双胞胎哥哥对自己怀有兄弟之外的感情”；另一方面是将自己代入对方的立场试图换位思考时，但丁惊讶地发现自己无法形容自己对维吉尔的感情。

他脑海中的小人在迷宫中打转，始终无法到达终点。

他爱着维吉尔吗？思考不是但丁的强项，这一向是维吉尔的担当。然而现在他却有了把这些信息平铺在虚构的草稿纸上，用剪头链接它们，一定要得出结果的冲动和决心。

他爱着维吉尔吗？但丁不能确定，他们之间存在太多跌宕起伏的过往，他已经分辨不了自己对维吉尔的感情，无力再去解构那团打了死结的毛线球。他只能确认一点：这句话在他心中确实掀起了滔天大浪。

如果他对维吉尔一点情感都没有，便不会动摇；但他们是兄弟，如果完全没有爱才很奇怪吧？

不对，现在哪是思考这些问题的时候！但丁差点要给自己一巴掌。维吉尔爱着自己这个惊天大秘密是个份量足够的砝码，几乎要让他开始愧疚起来了，但也并不能改变天平的结果；比起让翠西做自己的替罪羊，他还是会选择让自己就这么入狱。

现在的关键还是如何和维吉尔博弈。这一次他占了上风，却还不能宣告完全胜利。不管维吉尔爱不爱自己，那个家伙都是比他要更冷酷，意志更坚定，还比他多出一份决绝的人。但丁皱起眉，他找不到办法改变维吉尔，无法让他就这么接受“但丁入狱”这个结果。

那么只能说服翠西吗？这边的道路则更加困难，说服一个固执的女人让她在被从命运手中解放后明明有偿还的办法却要眼睁睁看着自己的“救命恩人”入狱？但丁同样找不到任何办法——这对翠西来说太残酷了，但丁自认他为数不多柔软的部分让他做不出这样的请求。

让蕾蒂自相矛盾？让她在之后的作证中做出对他有利的发言——如果他刺杀的计划没瞒着这个老朋友的话说不定还有一丝希望，毕竟不管她平日再怎么和他不对付，必须要在双子中选出一个人的话她还是会向着他而不是维吉尔。然而现在的情况是她和维吉尔站在了“被但丁背叛”的统一战线上，他惨痛地失去了这个盟友。

想到这里但丁不禁想要嘲笑自己了，明明维吉尔想要的结果对他自己而言更优，甚至达成这个结果都不需要他自己努力，他却要在这里绞尽脑汁去避免它。

白发的男人躺倒在狭窄的床上，灰色的天花板静静地和他对视，他叹了口气，清空了大脑里的计算公式。

那么就只有一个办法了，说实话但丁并不想考虑这个办法，像是他逼迫维吉尔那样，不要误会了，他一向喜欢且擅长逼迫维吉尔做出对他有利的事，但这个爱好不适用于这个案件——这是他自己需要做出牺牲的场合。

说服他的过程不会简单，但至少这样他们的目标就一致了，就算再怎么困难也只能硬着头皮走下去。

这回我是真心地感到抱歉。但丁无声地对着天花板说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实我现在总共才写了五章多一点，还挺犹豫要不要这么快发第二章，但是情人节我想写这篇的番外没有正文也太奇怪了吧  
> 所以就发了（）


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章  
> 发现竟然一个星期没更了（一直在搞情人节相关）赶紧发一篇存稿出来

他成功说服了维吉尔，两人在三次见面以内打成了协议，但丁觉得这姑且能算作自己的阶段性胜利，但艰苦的还在后头。

一审以律方败诉落下帷幕，他掰着手指数发现如果他就这么认命了得坐三十年的牢；维吉尔迅速进行上诉，拖延了两个月后二审再度开庭。

他为数不多的亲朋好友都在为了他的案子工作努力着，每次维吉尔来见他眼下的阴影都得再叠两层。翠西和蕾蒂各来过一次，前者几乎一直沉默不语，听着他坐那扯闲话，也不知道谁在里面谁享受着自由；后者则一见面就开始指责他，将他从头到脚不带脏字地骂了一遍，骂完了见面时间也到了，但丁自认理亏只好露出尴尬而不失礼貌的笑容干受着。

他周围的所有人为了这桩案子开始超负荷运作，然而身处漩涡中心的他自己却格外地平静。每当他睁开眼睛，发现自己在凌晨醒来时都觉得有种不真切感——这可能是他人生第一次在清醒的时候不用思考该如何和生活做斗争。

石壁外的世界转动着，时间随昼夜变化飞速流逝；石壁内的他却仿佛静止，活在一个保质期无限的独立空间中。

他和维吉尔在那以后达成的共识是各退一步，当然维吉尔退地比较多，这是必然的结果，但丁已经没什么好输的了，而可怜的维吉尔还需要顾及他的感受。

两人协商后选定了蒙德斯以前的一个手下来顶罪，这个办法当然对维吉尔来说没有好处。翠西这个人选占了天时地利人和，他们俩在这个案件中甚至可以随意相互替换；若是要改变栽赃的目标，维吉尔那边就需要做出比现在更大的努力，之前做的大部分准备全部都化为乌有，但丁在这点上还是挺愧疚的。

但是他不可能再退后了，这是他的底线。

但丁隔着栏杆看着维吉尔低头不断修改着笔记的身影，觉得有些感慨。他们的相处方式就是如此，从一出生就不曾改变。总是进行着博弈，明明双方都不肯妥协，总是打到头破血流，却又从不想着分开。

终于，这场漫长的战争在他们宣告胜利后结束了。判决结果是被告无罪释放，但丁一如既往站在被告席上，周围旁观者嘈杂的议论声被他隔绝开来，他看向维吉尔，发现他与自己对视。

我们赢了。他对自己的律师无声地说道，隐约好像看见维吉尔的笑容。

Jackpot。

——————

维吉尔开车来接他，他们的脸都快被这个地方法院上到法官下到附近的流浪猫狗所识，看守所旁边停车场的保安对着站在车旁边等待的斯巴达长子露出笑容。

但丁这一年来第一次以自由人的身份穿过看守所的大门，连自己的衣服和皮肤相触的感觉都有了陌生感；外界的阳光照得他差点睁不开眼，他举起手臂遮掩，眯起眼四处寻找着来接他的哥哥。

终于，在车群的拥簇中他看见了维吉尔，蓝色的别克和他们的头发一块反射出金色的光圈。他从来没见过维吉尔这辆车。不过想想也是，在这个事件前他们上次见面的时候维吉尔说不定都没有驾照。

“我们去哪？”他有些笨拙地拉开车门，发现自己连这个动作做起来都有种生涩感，不禁有些后怕：等他坐了三十年牢再出来时他会不会都退化成水生生物了？

不管怎样他还是出来了，尽管过程艰辛，而他的朋友们为此触犯了多项法律。

“去我家。”维吉尔坐进驾驶座，发动了车子，引擎的轰鸣让但丁又有了重回世间的实感。“为什么不回我的公寓？”但丁问道，他调整了一下坐姿，才想起要扣上安全带。

“你的房产被冻结了，要过段时间才拿得回来。”维吉尔回答了他的问题，他这才想起来他被逮捕是因为故意杀人，拍卖行一定很失望就差一点就能卖掉的东西竟然还要还给他。

“……所以这段时间你就住在我家。”

但丁点点头，还没来得及感慨他的哥哥竟何时变得这么宽宏大量了，就想起他的那个深情的告白，顿时有些尴尬。

考虑到他身无分文，刺杀计划是个单程票，他做好了有去无回的准备了，除了他那间公寓和他的枪他的琴之外所有的东西都被他卖掉，现金则捐给了信得过的慈善机构；结果他现在出来了，变得一无所有，他有充足的理由就这么接受他兄弟难得的好意。

然而那段记忆却在这个时候跳出来和他那不会识时务的良心一起让他开始无可救药地纠结了起来。

但丁看了眼维吉尔，他正看着后视镜专注地将车驶离停车位，他叫了声他哥：“嘿维吉尔，”

“嗯？”维吉尔头也不转地回答了一声。

“你到底喜欢我哪点？”

维吉尔没有回答他，而是继续专注地开着车。当他们驶出停车场，当但丁开始琢磨着是要重复一遍还是就当他没说这话时才听见维吉尔小声地回答了一句我不知道。

“那你怎么知道你是把我当兄弟爱，还是，把我当爱人爱？”但丁继续问道。他认真地想过了，发现自己搞不清楚这个答案。

回想自己的青春，好像他从没真正地爱过谁，高中的女友都像是翻模出来的那样，清一色的金发女郎，他还以为维吉尔也大同小异，毕竟他们是双胞胎，结果不是吗？

“我不知道，”他还是给了这么个回答，便再也没出声，但丁把头靠在车窗上感受着行驶的颠簸，尽管他还有很多想问的，但现在看起来不是个太恰当的时候。

他发现原来自己还挺消极的，如果维吉尔不提他或许再也不会把这个话题拎出来。

他又瞄了眼维吉尔，这算是第一次他们之间没隔着铁窗，他才发现自己的哥哥几乎没怎么老，十年，不，十三年过去了，时光在这个人脸上却没留下什么让人印象深刻的痕迹，只是象征性地在他的眼角刻下两条可以忽略不记的皱纹。

而时光对他自己确实没那么宽容，简直把他的脸当成了砧板，在上面随意刻画。他觉得自己用事实证明了“爱笑的人易老”这个理论。

接下来他至少要在维吉尔家里住上一周，感觉会是一段漫长的日子。

——————

就算再怎么期待这条路走不到尽头，梦想终究也只是梦想。在车上靠着窗流口水睡了一个多小时之后但丁二人终于到了维吉尔的公寓。

但丁从车上下来，旅途中的睡眠睡得他全身酸痛。他站在地下停车场的过道中间，看着他哥把车停进去。年过三十一无所有的男人看着旁边墙壁上的宣传词，意识到这是什么地方，不禁倒吸了口气。

维吉尔停好车便下来走到他身边，但丁挠着自己的后脑勺问道：“我记得这块的房子一平方要一万八美元吧？给蒙德斯打工真的有那么赚钱吗？”

维吉尔听了这话瞥了他一眼，差点给他剐下一片肉，“我有自己的事务所。”但丁知道这是他在解释自己不是“给蒙德斯干活”，但所谓“合作”不就是变相打工吗？依旧是出卖尊严，向敌人卑躬屈膝。

就算他现在知道了维吉尔的真实目的他也不准备收回以前说过的那些话，他不会轻易向维吉尔认输，或者说，不会向他认输，至少在精神方面如此。

他仗着自己肉多继续开口了：“没想到我能住进这么贵的房子，也算是不虚此行。”

虽然不像大部分在这个城市中穿梭着的人们那样在意金钱，但丁还是摆脱不了刻在人类心底里的欲望，俗称拜金。他知道自己的哥哥不像他那样穷困潦倒，却也没想到他这么有钱，现在也就有些嫉羡。

“别说废话了，”维吉尔干脆地打断他的酸言酸语，带着他乘坐电梯上楼。

这里的安保设施是最先进的电子锁，但丁看着自己的哥哥用指纹刷开了家里的大门，在一旁赞叹不已，而维吉尔保持了一向的战略选择无视这个聒噪的家伙。 

“你就住那间客房，不准进我的房间和书房，对了，那边那个房间也不准进。”维吉尔把外套挂在衣帽架上，但丁从他身后探出头打量着这个“家”。

这间公寓意外的不小，保守估计比起他自己的要大上一倍左右。户型看得出来是为了房间面积牺牲客厅面积的类型，公用空间小得可怜。

比起家来说这个地方给但丁的印象更像是工作室一类的地方——应有尽有但缺少了一些独属于家的温馨感：物品被用家具卖场会推荐的设计整整齐齐分门别类地摆放着，处处都充斥着他老哥让人难以忍受的挑剔和洁癖。

然而就在这个让但丁极为不适应的空间里有个房间与其整体氛围格格不入：属于“但丁与狗不得入内”范围的其中一扇木门上歪歪扭扭地贴着宇宙主题的贴纸，甚至还挂着一块花里胡哨的牌子，上面用圆圆的字体写着“休息中”。

简直像个儿童房，但维吉尔怎么可能有小孩？但丁不由自主想象了一下维吉尔，他的冷酷老哥和小孩子待在一起的样子，下一秒就忙不迭将其擦去，因为光是这么想象就让他犯了替维吉尔尴尬的老毛病。

于是他耸耸肩，算是答应了，然后便前往他被分配的客房。

他的东西和他的公寓一起被收押，但丁全身上下就只有手上的这个小包——里面是他自愿投案的时候身上携带着的东西：早就没电了的手机，驾照，还有两块已经融化了一半变得黏糊的糖。

除此之外就是他穿在身上的一件外套一件T恤一条裤子一条底裤，他最后的尊严。

至于现金……他的银行卡和信用卡应该都被解封了，里面有没有钱另说。这时候但丁才开始奇怪，他以前到底是怎么活下来的？

“你住在这的时候就先穿我的衣服。”维吉尔站在房门外对他说：“我会给你买新的。”

“这样感觉简直就是你在包养我诶。”但丁转头对他露出一个轻浮的笑容，说完他自己就后悔了，指不定维吉尔还惦记着他哪里呢。

“别想了，你要还的。”紧接着维吉尔就给他泼下一盆冷水，“你住在这里的花销只是零头，我为你辩护的钱——”

啊，全都忘了。但丁垮下脸，他完全忘了这点了。

“账单我会发到你邮箱里，等你回去之后记得确认，我就不收你利息了，记得在五年内还清，”维吉尔对着他冷冷地露出了一个笑容，但丁看了觉得背后发凉，“不过你现在也不能闲着，我有另外的工作给你。”

但丁觉得自己像是掉进了狼窝还不得不硬着头皮强迫自己不要尖叫出来，以保存他所剩无几的尊严。实在是太可悲了但丁，他对自己嚎叫，这就是残酷的现代社会吗？

“12点出来吃饭，现在你自己先收拾一下。”维吉尔用这句话结束了他无情的资本家发言，离开的时候顺便给但丁带上了门。

……现在这里就剩下他一人了。但丁转向房间里配备的落地窗，维吉尔的公寓楼层不低，从这个这里看出去是令人腿软的高度；但高层也有高层的好，躺在床上只能看见远处的大厦和灰色的天空，一切源于人群的嘈杂声都离他而去。

从床头拉出充电线确认了手机还充的进去电，但丁躺倒在床上看着白色的天花板开始发呆。

他被逮捕后基本上都是通过发呆熬过时间，毕竟在那你什么都做不了，现在出来了发呆这个习惯却还是根深蒂固地长在他身上。

他突然觉得精疲力尽，这种疲劳不是身体的疲劳，他还不想进入睡眠——这是一种让他想要结束生命的冲动。

好累啊，世界毁灭吧。这难道不是所有人都有过的想法吗？

大仇得报， 说实话但丁还真没想过之后的生活要怎么办。当你经历过那些真正刺激的东西之后就很难再回到之前平淡的生活，他现在可能就是如此。

开什么玩笑，他还不想死。男人坐起来，他的脊椎对他突然的行动发表不满。

他还是很有求生欲的，他还有朋友……说到朋友，但丁突然想起来了。他的朋友基本上都是通过音乐认识的，而他的好伙计，他亲爱的吉他叛逆应该在维吉尔这，什么时候得向他要回来……

但维吉尔……但丁有种预感维吉尔不会轻易还给他，他对但丁玩音乐的态度从很久以前开始就是负面且消极的，更何况他的琴应该能抵不少钱。维吉尔极度崇拜他们的父亲，他会很愿意花大价钱把叛逆也拿过来。

但说实话，但丁不怎么着急着把琴拿回来。发生了太多事，他对叛逆象征着的事物产生了恐惧感。

按理来说他不应该如此，他不应该会害怕那些虚无缥缈的意象，但恐惧这种玩意是很难抑制的。但丁叹了口气，前途渺茫啊。

他躺回床上翻了个身，把手机拿在手里，刚才插的插头现在充到百分之十四了，还算不错。他开机，打开通讯录，然后对着一个个号码继续发呆。

他是不是应该先打个电话给蕾蒂她们？手指在屏幕上滑动，点开蕾蒂的电话号码，手机蹦出一个拨打的悬浮窗，但丁刚要按下又开始迟疑了，蕾蒂会怎么说他？

“我什么时候变得这么优柔寡断了？”但丁对自己感慨一句便毫不犹豫地按下了拨打键。

“嘟——嘟——”屏幕上显示对方正在振铃，他耐心地等待着对面的女人接起电话。

电话接通了，女人在那端沉默了一会，最后用疑问的语气问道：“但丁？”

“没错是我，你大概已经知道了不过我还是打来了，”但丁对着空气耸肩，用老派黑帮电影主人公的语气说：“我出来了，现在正在维吉尔家。”

“……”她又沉默了，“那就好。”她绝对还没消气，但丁在心里长叹一口气。

“听着，我真的很抱歉我瞒着你，好吗？”他耐心地解释道，女人还是没说话，“但那件事，我真的不想把你牵扯进来。”

他说了，他还是说了，太老套了。

“我理解你的意思，”漫长的沉默后她终于开口了，话里带上了一些情绪，“但你知道吗，这并不能算是与我无关，格鲁也是我的朋友，我也很遗憾他的离去，更何况还有你——”

“不是这样的，”但丁打断她的话，他深吸一口气，依旧不清楚自己应不应该告诉他这个好友，“格鲁……他的死和我有很大的关系，而且并不知是因为我，还是因为我的父亲。总之这是我们家的事。”

“你说斯巴达……？”

他该怎么告诉蕾蒂那些事？“这事不适合在电话里说，明天晚上找个地方吧，我会告诉你。”

蕾蒂是他从高中开始的朋友，她和他，还有维吉尔都认识了很久，甚至可以说是他们高中时期最要好的朋友。

然而有些事是只属于他和维吉尔的，所谓只有他们应该承担和背负的事物。因此他一直打算没告诉她那些事。然而现在，蒙德斯的死的影响力正在以他为中心发散，影响着他身边的每一个人，如果此时不说就算是真正的隐瞒——这对蕾蒂来说不公平。

“好吧，那么回见。”电话里蕾蒂的声音掺杂着一些电流声，但丁主动挂断电话，又恢复到之前无所事事的状态里。

还有半个小时才到十二点。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章小尼禄终于能出来了，青春期的小孩真是不好写，给我退化成幼儿谢谢


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一章都是但丁和尼禄的相处和交谈，说实话4d和青少年尼禄的相处模式真的非常难写，我尽力了;)  
> 维吉尔一如既往地是个差劲父亲，相信我他真的已经很努力了（但还不够）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依旧要提一句很多常识我都是根据中国的情况+资料来写的，所以肯定会有一些我察觉不到的bug但是我努力让它们有逻辑贴近生活了;(

不管怎么说，他总算是把这段时间熬过去了。

从自己的房间里出来，看到饭厅桌面上的披萨盒，但丁露出一个笑容，对着他垂下眼不知道打量着什么的哥哥说：“这是为了我？太感动了！”

维吉尔抬头看他一眼，双臂抱在胸前，平静地回答道：“回来的路上顺手买的。”

你竟然还出去了？但丁撇了撇嘴，他是一点没感觉到有什么动静。他伸出手就准备去打开披萨的包装，一旁的维吉尔拦住了他，“等等，”他看向里面，但丁想起了那扇贴着贴纸的门。

难道里面真的有个小孩不成？

“尼禄？”声音不高，维吉尔只是用普通的音量叫了一声，从那个房间传来门锁打开的声音。但丁回过头去，看见一个白发的小男孩正从房间里出来。

白发蓝眸，长得跟从他们小时候合照里走出来的那样，看上去还是小学生。“确实是斯巴达家的崽”这句话出现在但丁几乎要当机了的脑子里。

“你有孩子？”但丁表情诡异地看了眼维吉尔，对方简单地嗯了一声。

“亲生的？”

“嗯。”

“……我还是不敢相信。”

但丁，今年32岁，当叔叔了。

这个事实给他的冲击力比他自己突然多出个儿子还大，毕竟他知道自己的性生活是怎么样的，然而维吉尔？他忍不住又看了眼维吉尔，并发誓这是最后一次。

但丁可从来没想过维吉尔会有孩子的可能性，不仅是因为做不做爱这种“浅显”的问题，更是因为他想象不到维吉尔和任何人建立亲密关系的样子。

维吉尔有过真正的朋友吗？但丁向来不喜欢这样恶意地去猜想，这会让他开始同情维吉尔，然而他们之间最不需要的就是同情；直觉告诉他答案恐怕是否定的。维吉尔真正交心，真正互相理解的人，除了他血脉相连的兄弟，恐怕就没有谁了。

但丁不愿去想象维吉尔和某个人建立超越他们之间的亲密关系的可能性，他的大脑自行屏蔽了这个愿景，甚至连他自己都没注意到这一点，只是下意识地，自然地忽略了。

“孩子他妈是谁？”但丁觉得自己变成了个自动问题机，满肚子全是问题，不说出来就不痛快。

维吉尔不吭声，但丁转头看了眼靠近了些的孩子，企图从他幼稚的脸上找出属于另一个人的影子，却发现孩子正穿过过长的刘海偷瞄但丁，此时两人不偏不倚正好对视，但丁内心大叫了声不好赶紧移开视线。

不管事实如何，离婚还是去世，现在这孩子在维吉尔这。而且看维吉尔这个性格，在孩子面前直接提出那些现在正在他脑子里盘旋着的问题绝对是踩雷。但丁忙打了个哈哈，随便说了些没营养的话企图把这页翻过去。

孩子慢慢走到桌前，看到桌上的披萨表情微动，总算不是刚才那副阴郁的样子了。但丁忙往里面让了一个位给孩子坐，维吉尔伸手拆开包装。

他的哥哥可能是看在他们有三个人，特地买了两个披萨。但丁看着他打开盒子，松了口气，还好维吉尔没往里面加橄榄。 他伸手去拿手套，顺便给坐在他旁边的孩子也拿了两个，白发的孩子，刚才维吉尔叫他尼禄对吧？抬头看了他一眼，小声说了声谢谢。

“不用谢。”但丁撕下一块披萨，感慨他终于有些明白那些喜欢小孩的人的感受了。

他以前从没喜欢过小孩，嫌他们太吵，认为他们几乎不是同一个物种；但他发现如果是尼禄这样的，自己差不多还能接受。

不过这个性格应该不是他天生的吧？但丁想起了他们小时候的事，那段时光可算不上静谧，他甚至快要开始对他们俩为父母添了多少麻烦而感到抱歉了，还好只是“快”。但丁咬了口披萨，有了之后会焦头烂额的预感。

维吉尔静静地看着对面两人，自己却没动，好像在等待着某个时机。但丁将第一片迅速解决掉之后那个时机来了，他终于开口。

“介绍一下，这是尼禄，”他对着但丁说，然后转向另一边的孩子，“这就是但丁，我的弟弟。”

对这边的介绍稍微长一些，尼禄又是点点头没说话，但丁几乎要开始担忧起来了，这已经超出了乖巧的范围了吧？

“然后，但丁你还记得之前我跟你说的’另外的工作’吗？”

“你一个小时前才说的我怎么可能忘？”

“那好，”他停顿了一下，但丁还以为他要叹气，但并没有，他只是用着同一副理所当然的口气说道：“这就是你的工作的一部分——尼禄以后的上下学以及补习班都要你来负责接送。”

但丁差点把嘴里的东西喷出去，“咳咳，你说什么？”他差点把自己呛死，抓起披萨附赠的饮料狂吸两口，他拍着自己的胸缓了下来。看到尼禄的时候他就有这个心理准备，但没想到会这么突然！

维吉尔没理他，而是接着对尼禄说，这会儿他多了些耐心，但还是肉眼可见的僵硬，“以后就是但丁来接你，我已经和老师都说了，你也要记好。”

“……好。”尼禄停下手里的动作小声回了一句，但丁瞥了他一眼，“不是吧这么重要的任务你委托给我，不怕我带坏你儿子？”

“你还有点自知之明，”维吉尔嘲讽他，这下听起来倒有了些人情味，“不过你多虑了，只是接送而已，具体的之后我会告诉你。” 

不愧是维吉尔，一如既往地专横。但丁现在和这个孩子有了他单方面的共鸣，如果斯巴达是维吉尔这个性格那他也得小小年纪就自闭。

接下来的午餐吃得默默无言，但丁注意到他哥就吃了一点点，大概是仓鼠的食量；孩子吃得也有限，两张披萨大部分都进了他一人的肚子里。不过回想起来维吉尔以前就不喜欢这种过于油腻的东西，“随手买的”这话应该只有小部分是真的。

他觉得自己也得做好以后都得吃淡油盐的东西，看尼禄的表现就知道这只是但丁第一天来这的特例餐。

午餐时间在沉默中结束了，维吉尔还没开口尼禄就自觉地回到自己房间，但丁问他爸说是要学习。

“小学就这么紧张？”他坐在那撑着头看维吉尔收拾餐桌，有点不好意思又不知道从哪下手，他的整理方式恐怕不太适合这个家，但一想到这是维吉尔又觉得坦然自若了。

“尼禄已经八年级了。”维吉尔停下动作瞥了他一眼，“他已经14岁了。”

哦——比他想象中要大一点，斯巴达家基因显小。

“不过我们八九年级的时候也没这么紧张过吧？”其实他的整个高中都没有这么紧张，靠着遗传的优秀记忆力他和维吉尔进了同一所公立高中，最后他像身边大部分同学那样选择了毕业后直接进入社会，而维吉尔则背道而驰进了藤校——那段时间但丁依旧颇为放松。

说起高中，但丁不自觉想到蕾蒂，还有那个被他埋藏在记忆深处的男人……算了，晦气。

“时代不一样了。”维吉尔简单地回答他，继续认真地收拾着东西。

“你刚才说工作的一部分，还有其他的什么？”但丁突然想起来了，趁机会问道。

“家务活。”维吉尔简言意骇地说，“既然你已经承担了一部分保姆要做的工作，那么干脆全部承担了，这样你还钱也快一点。”

真是无情，维吉尔真是无情。

不过这样也好，尽管但丁自认为是个生活残废，他都可以学；况且劳动能让人分心，他正好可以通过重复这种无意义行为来把纠缠他的破事扫出脑外。

等他的哥哥把垃圾收拾好，坐到桌前的时候，但丁也跟着坐直身体，知道他要说一些严肃的事情了。

维吉尔首先向他说明了尼禄上学和补习班的时间地点。

孩子的周末被精准地分割开，甚至有一个专门的表格来记录，维吉尔指着饭桌旁贴着的a4纸给他介绍，但丁听得膛目结舌，同时赶紧把手机拿出来把表格拍照保存。

“等等，他上的不是私立学校？”但丁拍完照，把对方的话反复咀嚼了几遍，突然发现个不对劲的地方。他有点意外，还以为维吉尔绝对会给自己的孩子安排最好的学校，毕竟这是他自己以前未能达成的愿望。

“……尼禄自己要上公立，尽管我正在考虑给他安排转学。”但丁从维吉尔的话里听出一丝无奈，看来他自己也对这个安排不满。

“孩子自己同意吗？”

“这个你不需要管。”

“他小时候应该没和你在一块吧？”但丁抬眼看他，维吉尔迟疑了，主动结束了这个话题，“不说这些了，你记清楚就可以了。”

但丁耸耸肩，他看出来这确实是这个家庭的雷点了。既然对方不想说，就算再怎么好奇自己的嫂子也无济于事。

“你的公寓已经自动申请解冻了，然而到底何时能拿回还不清楚。”维吉尔看了他一眼，“你照顾尼禄的薪水我会按市面上的价格给你，不要期待更多。”

“有薪水就已经让我很感动啦维吉。”但丁露出笑容，按司法机构那个速度也不知道多久他能把自己的东西拿回来，这么一想在这里包吃包住也算是不错。

“还有问题吗？”

“没了。”但丁老实地回答，刚才他独处时困扰着他的问题突然就这么迎刃而解。但丁突然觉得自己之后的生活没想象中那么难过了——就下来就是找机会要回自己的吉他，如果他还需要的话。

“那等会尼禄两点的数学课你送他过去吧，”维吉尔用着不容拒绝的口气说，“尼禄知道路，就在这附近，记得早点出门。”他站起身，从衣帽架上把自己的外套拿下来，但丁怀疑他上次出去的体温还遗留在上边。

维吉尔露出一个疲劳的表情，把滑至鼻尖的眼镜推了回去，“我现在要出去了。”

他之前都是自己照顾尼禄的吗？但丁看着他的哥哥整理服饰，突然有点感慨。

但丁记忆里的维吉尔是个独来独往的怪胎，极不擅长与人相处更不擅长照顾别人， 高中时期他就没什么朋友，整天挂着“我不需要别人”的臭屁表情，以前的他看到现在的他肯定会比自己更加感慨。

“我走了。”维吉尔对他说，但丁向他挥手，“工作辛苦咯”，这样的话自然地从他嘴里流出来。

不妙， 有点肉麻。但幸好维吉尔没指出这点，只是普通地搭上门走了。

那么现在还有二十分钟。但丁看了下手机，伸了个懒腰活动活动筋骨。要和那孩子独处啊……但丁觉得还是这还是有点难度的，他因此感到紧张也是正常。

——————

时间到了，但丁看了看壁钟，那孩子还没出来，他琢磨了一下，如果迟到他们两个都得挨骂。这么一想他就硬着头皮准备去敲门。

他蹑手蹑脚走到那个儿童房门前，还没等他敲门或者喊一声大侄子这扇门就兀自打开了。等但丁反应过来后，他发现自己正和那个孩子对视。

“额，”但丁尴尬地发出一个语气词，在脑中疯狂搜寻着和孩子打交道的方法，发现前三十年的生活没给他在这方面提供哪怕一点的帮助。

他是不是应该半蹲下来和他持平？但这个孩子虽然长着一张稚嫩的脸，身高已经过了他的腰部了——现在的孩子长这么快吗？

最后男人意识到自己思考了太长时间，还一直堵在孩子的出口，于是他干巴巴地说了一句：“你爸让我带你去上补习班。”

好，他成功搞砸了自己在孩子心中的第一印象了，太逊了。

“我知道，你能往旁边让让吗？”尼禄看了他一眼，毫不留情地说，但丁总觉得他和吃饭时的表现好像有点不一样，不愧是维吉尔的儿子。

他往旁边挪了一步，做了个“请”的手势，尼禄背着包从他身边经过，就连走路姿势也和刚才吃饭的时候一点都不相似。

“你知道路吗？”但丁问他，话刚说出口就后悔了，既然维吉尔说他知道他这句话就是白问，印象分再减一。

尼禄没有回答他，而是熟练地在鞋柜前穿好了鞋，但丁注意到他的鞋基本上都是球鞋。这个孩子喜欢打篮球？考虑到他们的家族身高也不是不可能，但但丁他们俩可从未对这种运动产生过兴趣。他比起运动更倾向于音乐社团，而维吉尔只是个单纯的怪人。

孩子推开门，站在门口的过道回过头等但丁，他把自己的耳机从口袋里抽了出来，但丁不禁要感慨现在的孩子用这种电子设备比他们可熟练多了。他一边做好了自己的出门准备，而正当想要跟着出去一拍口袋时才发现一个大问题：他没有这里的钥匙。

但他送完尼禄是肯定要回来的，维吉尔难不成想让他一直在外面等？但丁犹豫了，他应该给维吉尔打个电话吗？如果是指纹解锁他应该把自己的指纹录进去吗？不对，上面也有钥匙孔，应该也可以用传统方式解锁。

白发的孩子好像看穿了他的踌躇，他带着耳机，挂着不耐烦的表情指了指鞋柜上面，但丁凑近一看，发现上面的篮子里有备用钥匙。

行了，这下他在孩子心里的形象应该是荡然无存了。但丁想捂着脸向天大叫，现在尼禄会发现他多了个笨手笨脚的废物叔叔。

他把钥匙揣进口袋，这下应该万无一失了，便走出去把门带上。

“所以……你的补习班到底在哪？”叔侄俩等电梯，孩子一直默默听着自己的歌，两人一言不发，最后还是但丁忍不住打破了沉默。

尼禄没有回答他，还是听着自己的歌。音乐啊……他在计划开始之前还如常进行了演出，现在想想也过了一年之久；这甚至让他开始怀念抚摸叛逆琴弦的触感，但这种怀念之情转瞬即逝。

不知道尼禄喜欢什么类型的音乐？

“……就在对面那栋楼。”但丁愣了，反应过来这是尼禄在回答之前他的问题，不过为什么这么突然？难不成是因为他在想自己的事的时候被孩子误以为他生气了？但丁看向镜子里孩子的倒影，还是低着头，自闭的样子就差把兜帽戴上，突然觉得他还挺可爱的。

“既然这么近为什么维吉尔还要我送你？你已经不小了吧？”他随口问道，看到镜子里的孩子把头扭向另一边，不是吧，这也是雷区？现在的孩子啊……

“他是为了看着我。”

“为什么要看着你？”但丁皱起眉打量着孩子，“难不成你还是那种离经叛道的人吗？”

他本是随口开个玩笑，却发现孩子犹豫了。

“叮”的一声，电梯终于到了。长方形的金属盒子在他们面前缓缓打开，不得不说这种简约又冰冷的感觉还挺维吉尔。

但丁从来都不是“电梯派”，不管是在他们过去的家还是学校又或是他毕业后进进出出的那几个酒吧，全部都配备的楼梯。明明他年纪也不大，还是个“玩音乐”的，却总是觉得自己老了。

他们走进去，但丁仰头看着电梯顶部液晶屏上的数字慢慢跳动着下降，听到孩子的声音。

“其实也不算，但是他不相信我。”

这个“他”是指维吉尔吧？但丁当然知道他哥为了确保万无一失的苛刻，这时候他不禁觉得有些同病相怜。“没错，维吉尔就是这样，我们小时候他也总是这样。”企图控制他，维吉尔就是这样的人。

“真的吗？”孩子抬起头看着他，有点惊讶。“是啊，你爸小时候就是这个样子了，明明我们是双胞胎，他却表现的好像他什么都知道而我只是个小屁孩——我倒觉得他现在还比较知道变通是怎么写的。”

和你哥的孩子说他的坏话就是这么爽。但丁感叹一句，孩子虽然没接他的话，但丁却莫名觉得尼禄对他好像没那么警惕了。

孩子都是这样的，他们在脑海中会把人们无意识地划分为两派，对于尼禄来说就是“向着维吉尔”一派的和“不向着他而是向着自己”那一派的。但丁突然觉得自己意外地还挺能懂小孩以及青少年的心理，或许是因为他也没长大。

不过话是这么说，取得孩子的信赖是一个长久的过程。不过青少年总是让人摸不着头脑，上一秒还恨你恨得要死，下一秒说不定就和你称兄道弟了。

但丁送孩子——比起“送”他更愿意称之为“陪”，他只是陪着孩子到补习班门口罢了。尼禄上的是专门补数学的补习班，在自己家开班的老师看见但丁毫不意外，应该是维吉尔已经提前和他打过招呼了。他简单地和这个老师打了声招呼，看着尼禄走进房门的背影，但丁思考着自己应该到哪去打发时间。

不过说起数学……数学课他总是翘课，维吉尔却相当“热衷”，甚至还要从图书馆找来相关的书籍阅读，但丁现在知道他在为申请大学做准备，他当时从未在意过这些。

和孩子相处唤醒了他不少年少时的记忆，那段记忆里几乎全是维吉尔的身影和他对维吉尔的厌恶心理。成年之前他们几乎从未分开过，真是“怀念”。

补习班要上两个小时，但丁打算先回去，可能给翠西和其他人打个电话？他不知道，和他关系近到需要说明“那件事”的人寥寥可数，他高中毕业后就不是那种广交朋友的类型了，而这个数量还在逐渐减少……

他想到了格鲁。

不，他不应该再想起他了，也不应该想起那个小女孩。帮他管理演出所得财产的设施每年会给他们家打一笔钱，这就够了。

先回去吧。但丁把手背在脑后仰起头看向天空，纽约的天空总是灰色的，他早习惯了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我会把下一个长情节（三章左右）写完再继续发出来，所以下一次更新应该要等一个星期甚至更久  
> 如果有人在意这篇文的更新的话请注意


End file.
